Until Next Time, Little Witch
by Creid12
Summary: Tracking an escaped convict across Europe, she finally catches up to him on Halloween. But he doesn’t seem to worried about her being there.


This work of fiction was created based on a prompt given from the Facebook page The Death Eater Express. The criteria for this story is as listed below.

DEE HALLOWEEN PROMPTS - DAY TWO*

Prompts:

\- Thorfinn Rowle

\- "I was counting my candy, when all of a sudden..."

\- Hermione Granger

\- "Trick or Treat."

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

 **Until Next Time, Little Witch**

Hermione Granger raised her hooded cloak over her head. It wasn't good to be noticed in this part of town. She had tracked him across England and then France. He always escaped. She wasn't sure how, but after almost two years, she enjoyed the thrill of the chase just as much as he seemed to. She reached a hand out to grasp the wooden handle of the door that lead into the dank pub. They were somewhere in Slovenia. It had unfortunately been raining for the last two weeks, an awkward occurrence for late October.

The seedy pub was dark and Hermione noticed that quite a few of the candles floating around the bar were unlit. She glanced around to determine the best place to seat herself. She needed somewhere to see the entrance for when he came but also a seat that could let her escape easily if everything went sideways.

She finally found a small booth, the candle above her unlit. Cigarette butts lined the floor underneath her and empty peanut shells covered the table. Hermione cringed. Did he have no class at all? Even if he had been running from the aurors for five years, she remembered him from the war and before. He might not have appeared snobby and sophisticated, but she knew better. He was a pureblood wizard after all. Hermione knew his type. Hogwarts graduate and immediate death eater, he had reveled in the dark arts, his family name and blood purity.

During school, he, an older student, and Hermione, a first year, had little interaction. He had graduated and gone on his way and Hermione had paid him no mind. Until third year, she had had her time turner and wanted to spend time with Ron but also spend time in the book store. She had only went back a few hours. It had seemed harmless, not many wizards and witches paid attention to the young Hogwarts students. But he— he had seen her at the Three Broomsticks getting teased by Malfoy and then immediately ran into her at Dervish and Banges.

She had hesitated only slightly when he asked if she was a twin. Long enough for him to know she was up to something. He had cornered her, suspicion in his eyes as to how she was in two places at once. The shopkeeper was oblivious as the young girl was harrassed by the ex-Slytherin.

After admitting the truth and why she was two places at once, he had laughed. Called an undercover Slytherin with too much ambition to be a true Gryffindor. After that he had kept up with her exploits through rumors and then the paper after Rita Skeeter found her interesting. He sent her sarcastic notes that she had to hide from her friends and roommates and stupid little articles he found funny about her. She rolled her eyes as she thought about the years she had known him.

A door banged against the wall, thrown open as the wizard she was here for stomped in. He shook his dark cloak off, water dripping onto the dirty floor in puddles. She leaned back against the booth and watched as he situated himself into a booth on the opposite side of the bar. He sat alone, didn't look around and seemed to not be concerned about his surroundings. Hermione knew better. He was intelligent and cunning.

Hermione continued to watch as he reached into his robes and pulled out a square bag. She wondered distantly if he was trying to smuggle something for gold. He had not been able to access his vaults in Britain for some years. She rather hoped she could bring him in with something else to pin on him. She felt along her arm for her wand, attached in the holster and ready for use if she needed it. Hermione was sure she would need it, he wouldn't go with her without a fight.

She rose from the booth as quietly as she could, walking slowly around the large circular bar that stood in the middle of the room. Wizards were milling around. Hermione spotted a few goblins and a half giant as she walked. A vampire in a corner seat raised an eyebrow as she passed. Hermione ignored them all, intent on her prey. He had his back to her from this direction and she tried her hardest to be quiet as she got closer to him. She released her wand from it's holster, gripping the handle of the vine wood tightly.

A voice rumbled deeply from in front of her, his familiar tenor startling her. "I was counting my candy when all of a sudden Hermione Granger appears. Imagine my surprise."

Hermione hissed in displeasure. 'Thorfinn Rowle, I am taking you into custody as dictated by the British Ministry of Magic in accordance with Action fifteen B." Hermione slid her wand up against the man's neck.

"Now Little Witch, do you honestly think I would allow you to take me back to that hellish country. I know you've been following me for some time. Would you like a cauldron cake?" Thorfinn Rowle waved the candy in front of Hermione's face, unconcerned with the wand jabbing his carotid artery.

"Finn!" Hermione hissed, slipping back to the nickname she had become accustomed to in previous years.

"My mistake, Little Witch. I know you're preference for Sugar Quills. I have some here. Why don't you take a seat, love?" He tossed a wrapped package at her and pointed to the area next to him in the tiny booth. He slid over just enough for her to have room, however their thighs would brush against each other. Hermione frowned. She should have just slapped a port key on him and sent him to the auror office. Harry was waiting for her to arrive back today anyways. Hermione had assured her best friend that she'd have the dark wizard in custody today.

"Rowle," Hermione growled out even as she sat down next to the wizard. She ripped open the sugar quill and sucked on the tip. "I don't have time for this."

"Au contraire, I think we have plenty of time for plenty of things that I know you love." He leered at the younger witch. A smirk across his face and a flip of his blonde hair had Hermione remembering exactly how close the two were before Thorfinn Rowle joined the Death Eaters during Hermione's sixth year. She hadn't even known he had until she found him raiding the castle with the rest of the death eaters that had broke in to kill Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione gave a disgusted sigh before rolling her eyes. "That's not going to happen."

She squirmed in her seat as he leaned towards her. She felt his muscular arm brush her side as he reached a hand down and rubbed it up her thigh starting at her knee. His warm breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "Little Witch, I think we need one last trick or treat."

He tugged her arm around his broad shoulder before disapparating them both from the dingy bar.

They landed in a small flat. The walls, a cream color, seemed to be peeling. The large rug underfoot was torn and slightly stained in places. Hermione raised an eyebrow and turned towards Thorfinn. "What the hell, Finn?" She yelled.

"You're fine, little witch. Stop complaining. This is still cleaner than the shrieking shack and you let me do all sorts of things to you there." He smiled as he reached up to unclasp the silver buckle of her cloak. He tugged off her wet cloak, flipping it over his shoulder and onto the floor before taking a step back. He ogled her in the tight muggle clothing she had chosen to wear. Skin tight jeans encased her legs and bottom and a plain white blouse hugged her breasts. She had paired the outfit with her low heeled, dragon hide, knee length boots. It was a simple outfit, but it showed off the curves she had grown into in the last few years after the war.

"My, my. You certainly have grown, little witch." Thorfinn licked his lips in appreciation.

Hermione crossed her arms and scowled. The sight of him hungrily taking her in evoked all sorts of delicious memories. She stomped her booted foot in an attempt to remove the memories from her thoughts.

"Don't fight it, little witch. You know as well as I do, if you didn't want me, you wouldn't be here. We'd have already been at the ministry." Thorfinn growled in her ear.

Hermione sighed in acceptance. If she had wanted to take him in, she would have already. She hated that he was right. She hated that after almost seven years, she still thought about him. Worse, she hated how much she wanted him. She could feel her body responding as he traced her body with thick fingers. He brushed a hand under the hem of her shirt.

"Finn." She whispered pleadingly.

"I know, little witch. It's been too long." He murmured, his voice husky with desire. He slid his other hand under her shirt, pulling it up as he went. She lifted her arms as he yanked the shirt off of her. He guided her backwards until her legs brushed the large bed that took up most of the room. She tumbled backwards and landed gracefully on her back. She automatically raised her feet to let him unzip and remove each boot. As he pulled them off, she unbuckled her jeans. She heard a thud and looked up just in time to see her second boot go flying across the room. She laughed merrily but froze as hands grasped her ankles and began tugging down the tight pants.

She lifted her bottom, helping Thorfinn pull the jeans off of her. "Finn, you have too much clothing on." She grumbled looking at the broad shouldered blonde above her. Hermione sighed happily as he yanked off his outer robes and pulled open his button up, buttons flying across the bed and tumbling to the floor.

Both were soon disrobed completely, Thorfinn sliding his large hands across her naked flesh. Hermione moaned deeply as he hit a particular spot near her slit. "Yes!" she hissed as he slid a hand higher.

"You're very wet, little witch" Thorfinn groaned into her neck. He licked down her shoulder and grasped a hardened nipple into his mouth. Hermione tossed her head back with pleasure.

"I need you now." Hermione moaned. He knew exactly how to play her body and she let him. Anticipation of his next move caused her hips to buck as he pulled his fingers out of her.

Thorfinn wrapped each of Hermione's legs around a trim hip and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at the witch below him, waiting for her to look at him. When she made eye contact he gave her a small smirk before plunging in to her all the way. They both groaned at the contact. He pulled out slowly watching Hermione's face turn up in pleasure.

"That's it, little witch. Take it all." He muttered to her as he pushed back in. He set a pace that brought both of them to a peak. Thorfinn watched as Hermione wiggled and squirmed beneath him, her body damp with perspiration and satisfaction.

"So close." She mumbled against his skin as she sucked on a sensitive part of his neck.

"Let go, Hermione." He stuttered out as he pushed into her.. He moved a hand down between them and flicked her hard nub. He felt her muscles flutter and clench. Thorfinn listened as Hermione moaned in pleasure. Her tight muscles squeezed him deliciously. He pumped into her once— twice— a third time before giving in to his pleasure as well.

They both panted as they came down from their highs. Thorfinn pulled himself off of the younger witch and flopped down beside her. She sighed before leaning towards him and wrapping an arm across his stomach.

"Little witch, when are you going to tell everyone the truth?" He mumbled between steady breaths.

Hermione sighed before pulling away from the wanted wizard. Sitting up she frowned down at him angrily. "How do I explain that? How do I explain that I have known you since my third year because you caught me using a time turner?" Her voice rose as she continued questioning the wizard. "How do I explain that I fell in love with and married a wizard at seventeen during Yule and then he joined the death eaters to protect her! What do I say?" She screeched before crumbling back on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

"When you're ready, you'll know. I should go. Potter will probably come looking for you if you miss check-in." Thorfinn pulled himself up and yanked on his clothing quickly. She watched as he grabbed his shoes and slid on his wand holster.

He crossed the room and leaned down over her. "Until next time, little witch." He pulled her up and lowered his lips to hers planting a wet kiss against her lips. He quickly walked the length of the room, grabbing a small bag she hadn't noticed before. Just as he reached the door he turned back, "Happy Halloween, wife."


End file.
